


you'll be my rise and shine soon as them stars align

by jorgelorenzo



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M, NASA, The Dream Team, crack fic kinda?, this is based around when they went to the Space Center
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorgelorenzo/pseuds/jorgelorenzo
Summary: “Dani’s ignoring me.” Jorge tells Marc, who finally looks up at him. “He won’t answer any of my texts or calls.”“What did you do?” Marc asks.Jorge has to bite back a comment about the immediate assumption that any issues would be his fault.or the one where Jorge and Marc tour the Space Center Houston and Marc gives Jorge some much needed (but not necessarily wanted) relationship advice.





	you'll be my rise and shine soon as them stars align

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zjemciciastko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjemciciastko/gifts).



> this is for my love zjemciciastko - you are my moon and stars, i am sorry this weekend has been shitty, but i love you! <3
> 
> this is all fictional, not real, never happened etc. also all written when I was tried and not beta'd so if there are any mistakes, let me know! i hope you enjoy my mess!
> 
> title come from NASA by ariana grande.

“Are you listening to him?” Jorge asks Marc as the Space Center employee, who clearly had _no_ idea who they were when they were introduced, talks in a monotone voice about rockets or something. Jorge hasn’t been paying attention for twenty minutes now, while Marc has been glued to his phone.

Marc shrugs. “Sort of.”

Jorge doesn’t bother asking him to clarify what “sort of” means.

Any other day, Jorge might be at least vaguely interested, but there are problems with the bike, there are problems with _him_ and Dani hasn’t text him back about his physiotherapy appointment either.

His complaining about the bike had gone down well enough for the first few hours on the phone, but after Dani’s rather pointed “at least you have a seat” comment, Jorge had realised maybe the Catalan wasn’t quite so pleased with the topic of conversation. He had text him repeatedly to no avail and was now becoming unsure of how to proceed.

“Dani’s ignoring me.” Jorge tells Marc, who finally looks up at him. “He won’t answer any of my texts or calls.”

“What did you do?” Marc asks.

Jorge has to bite back a comment about the immediate assumption that any issues would be _his_ fault.

“I think I may have moaned about the bike a bit too much.” Jorge admits, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket. “I think he got fed up with me going on about it.”

Marc frowns at him. “I mean, you did take his seat and then not tell him for months, I can see why the topic might be a bit raw still.”

“You knew too!” Jorge hisses. “You knew too and you didn’t tell him either.”

“He’s not _my_ boyfriend,” Marc says indignantly, pouting. “Anyway, Emilio and the team told me not to tell anyone and I felt terrible for months.”

Jorge snorts. “Wow, how tragic for you. Dani and I literally broke up for months; I thought I had lost him forever.”

His voice gets slightly too loud at this point due to his emotions, and tour guide man turns and looks at them suspiciously. Marc reacts more quickly, holding up his phone as though about to take a picture of one of the many rockets.

“What a wild dream,” Marc says as Jorge stares blankly at him. “Imagine getting lost in space forever.”

Tour guide man clearly doesn’t buy it, rolling his eyes and turning back around to continue in the same flat, empty voice. Jorge wonders if he would care if they just walked off mid-tour. Probably not.

He turns slightly to see Marc watching him with a thoughtful look on his face.

“What?” Jorge bites out, not liking the feeling of being x-rayed that Marc is giving him. It reminds him weirdly of the look Valentino used to give him before any race, calculating and unnerving.

Marc bites his lip, contemplating for a moment before speaking.

“Look, have you tried just saying sorry?”

Jorge blinks. “Why would I do that?”

Marc looks at him like he’s a complete and utter idiot.

“Maybe because he’s _your_ boyfriend and he’s clearly upset?” Marc asks sarcastically. “Does that not sound like a good enough reason?”

Unfortunately, it _does_. Damn that small bastard for being right (again).

“Alright.” Jorge says, pulling out his phone. “What do I say?”

“What would you want him to say if he was apologising to you?” Marc asks, then frowns. “Actually, scrap that, you’d want an essay or something. Just tell him that you love him, you’re sorry for not being sensitive towards his feelings about the bike. And maybe that you’re still sorry about not telling him about the move in the first place.”

Jorge does his best to compose an apology that Dani deserves, Marc occasionally pointing out errors or bits he could add in. Normally, Jorge would ignore him, but he knows how badly most of his previous attempts at apologising to Dani have gone, so he figures that any help is good help. His original apology for the seat drama was only just accepted and Jorge still has a feeling that had Dani not been drunk, he wouldn’t have forgiven him.

Once the very long and very soppy text is finally written, Jorge sends it before quickly locking his phone and putting it in his pocket.

“Do you not want to know if he’s seen it?” Marc asks incredulously.

“Not really.” Jorge admits. He can already feel the nerves setting in, his whole body on edge as he waits for the vibration in his pocket.

Marc rolls his eyes. “It’s _Dani,_ how bad can it be?”

Jorge doesn’t answer that. Marc has never seen Dani in the moods that Jorge has. He remembers when they were younger, the smaller man had left scratches on his back that had lasted _weeks_ after a rough battle between them on the track. Jorge still maintains the racing was worth it for the reward; Dani wasn’t just a good rider on track.

“Thanks,” He says, begrudgingly. He owes Marc that much. “For helping me.”

Marc pats him on the arm, pulling his own phone back out of his pocket. “That’s what the Dream Team are all about.”

“The Dream Team, indeed.” Jorge smiles. “Speaking of making up, have you and the old man sorted your problems now?”

He had been a little surprised that Valentino had shaken Marc’s hand in Argentina, but it had been a clean, fair race and Jorge suspects the second place had helped the Italian’s decision. The other half of the story, however, Jorge doesn’t yet know.

“We, well, we talked.” Marc stutters, going brick red in the face, apparently caught off guard by the question. “You know, after the race.”

Jorge snorts.

“Funny,” He says, smirking at Marc. “I didn’t realise you could have a conversation with someone while their dick was in your mouth-”

Marc gives him a shove, however Jorge is caught off guard now and nearly crashes into what is probably a very expensive space suit.  Thankfully, Marc grabs him at the last minute so that he doesn’t completely topple into it, but it makes a loud noise nonetheless and tour guide man turns back around.

“Do you just want to go back and have a play with the Mission Mars exhibit stuff?” He asks in a bored voice. “Rather than pretending to listen to me.”

Marc nods, biting his lip. Jorge has to try his best not to laugh, hip bumping Marc as they walk.

“Idiot.” He mutters, grinning.

Marc laughs. “You deserved it.”

It’s as they stroll back to the main section of the building, tour guide man having given up on them now and just checking his own phone, Jorge feels the buzz of his phone in his pocket. He looks down and unfortunately, Marc’s eyes follow his own gaze.

“Did it go off?”

Jorge nods. “It might just be from my mama or something.”

“Check it.” Marc demands. “Now.”

Jorge scowls; the kid was clearly far too used to getting what he wanted. He doubted Valentino would be all hard on him again now after Marc had given him a thorough “apology”, meaning Jorge would have to find someone else to complain about Marc to if the little bastard pissed him off. Someone like Uccio probably would jump at the chance, but Jorge could barely stand him at the best of times.

He pulls the phone out of his pocket with shaky hands.

_Just done with the appointment, they think everything is going okay. Why are u sorry? I was mean to u!  I was just grumpy because I miss u and this stupid injury is annoying me. I will call you later, you can complain about the bike all u want. Keep your chin up, I love you! <3_

Jorge feels affection well in his chest and wonders what on earth he’s done to deserve this beautiful man, but his happy bubble is quickly burst by the sound of Marc snorting.

“You are so whipped.” He says, cackling. “God, that’s adorable.”

Jorge fake frowns.

“Speaking of whips, do you want to know what Dani and I did one time-“

“No.”

Jose is stood there, looking positively horrified, even more so when Jorge winks at him. Tour guide man had apparently wandered off to escape them; Jorge couldn't blame him really.

“Let’s just go and look at the vehicles and stuff,” Jose says, grimacing. “And pretend I never heard that part of your conversation.”

Jorge and Marc are still laughing as they follow Jose, the other man’s torment enough to keep them laughing until they reach the place where there are a load of what appear to be Mars explorer type vehicles and various other contraptions that they can test out.

Once Marc is suitably distracted by one of the simulators, apparently where you can view a Martian sunset whatever that is, Jorge pulls out his phone. His background alone brings a smile to his face; the picture of Dani asleep wearing Jorge’s own hoodie is his favourite photo he has of Dani. He snaps a picture of the moon landing that is up on the wall and sends it to Dani.

 _I love you to the moon and back_.

And even if it’s cheesy, even if he’s whipped or whatever else Marc might call him, Jorge doesn’t care, because it’s true; he loves Dani more than anything on earth. His phone buzzes a second later and he finds that Dani has sent him a picture of some ridiculous teenage looking quote photo, but the sentiment more is true and more _them_ than anything Jorge could come up with.

 _Love is the one thing that transcends time and space_.

And Jorge knows now that whatever the weekend might throw at him, it’s all going to be alright in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed,
> 
> love jazz xx


End file.
